


The Sea Captains Brother

by CookiesandAngst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Pirate Logan Sanders, Pirate Patton Sanders, Pirate Remus Sanders, Pirate Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Siren Janus Sanders, Sword Fighting, Villain The Dragon Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: After receiving a warning from his amulet, pirate Captain Remus decided it's time he must return home, and face his past.Along with the one person he's been trying to forget ever sense they said they never wanted to see him again, His Brother.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter One

_"Rem-Rem!" Roman called into the forest, tilting his head in concern when his older brother don't appear. Rem always told him not to go into the forest cause of all the creatures that lived in them but he was Prince Roman the Brave! He could handle some bad faeries! And anything else! Roman narrowed his eyes determined, but hadn't even taken a step into the forest when he was scooped up into someone's arms._

_The little boy fought and twisted in the person's arm's trying to escape before he heard his brothers voice. "Now, now little Prince! Don't hurt your knight!"_

_Roman twisted back around in Remus' arms to see his brothers face. "Rem-Rem!" He tackled him in a hug best he could. Remus laughed, nearly falling over. "Oof your heavy," he joked, holding his little five year old brother close, his hand brushing over the amulet his brother wore, to make sure it was still on him._

_"Now why we're you sneaking off into the forest little Prince?" Remus questioned, setting Roman on his hip the best the ten-old could. "You know what's living in the woods. Have I not told you the stories enough?"_

_Roman pouted, crossing his arms unhappily, slightly mad at being caught doing something they both knew, that he knew, he wasn't supposed to be doing. "You left, and momma said we're gonna eat in few minutes! Was only gonna get you, wasn't going in for fun! Promise!"_

_"Oh really? " Remus asked smirking and tickling Romans side softly. His eyes watched the forest behind them as he moved away from them and towards the cottage, surrounded by a tall strong iron fence._

_Roman giggled and battered at Remus' hands. "Yes! Not Lying! Though Dads not coming home tonight Momma said. Said he staying at the Drinking place?"_

_Remus barely keep the sneer from his face at the mention of their father. He looked over to the window where he could see their mother cooking through the windows. She looked beaten down and exhausted, even more than normal. Remus turned back to Roman giving him a fake frown. "Oh that's sad! Well maybe we'll see Dad tomorrow?" He said, cursing his father in his head and wishing he never returned to their home._

_Roman cheered at that and leap down out of Remus' arms. He ran off towards the cottage, babbling about different things, expecting his brother to follow. Remus watched him run off fondly and looked back to the forest. He gripped his amulet in his hand, identical to his brothers, and glared at it making a warding off sign and spat at the ground; before following his brother into the cottage. He shut the door quietly behind the both of them, only after making sure the iron gate was firmly closed._

  


**Many years later...**

  
Remus grinned as he survived the ocean before him. He took a deep breath letting the salty morning air full his lungs. The sun had barely begin to rise over the waters giving them their beautiful blackish blue shining deep reflections. So many body's hidden below the surface that no one would ever find, or see again. Ha! Sea? He laughed throwing his head back the absolute joy filling him as the sun begin rising. 

He closed his eyes letting himself drift with the waters for a minute, imagining being drowned in its depths forever, before falling off the crows nest towards the deck that seemed so far below. He didn't even hear the cry of alarm, before he grabbed a rope, relishing the stinging in his hands, and swung down the rest of the way, rolling as he hit the deck. 

Remus got up and brushed his coat off, adjusting his shirt and putting his hat back on before he heard someone yelling at him. He turned to see Patton, followed by Logan and Virgil marching towards him. 

"Remus Dane Raymond! The fuck was that shit?" Patton was angrily waving a ladle and looked more than pissed at Remus. Remus simply grinned. When had he told Patton his full name again? Or had Patton just know? That would make sense, Remus mused. Patton did seem to just know a lot of things.

"Now come on Patton darling, you know you should address me as Captain Remus~" he purred, one hand resting on his sword handle and the other waving about dramatically. 

"I'll address you as Captain when you stop acting like some Cabin boy! " Patton yanked him closer and checked him over with a huff, growling at the rope burn in his hands. "I swear it's like caring for a bunch of children. "

Remus rolled his eyes but didn't fight against Patton knowing it would do no good. As their ships Medic and Cook, Patton was not one you wanted upset at you. 

Not that Remus cared. This was his ship dammit, and if he wanted to feel like he could fly for even a few seconds he was going to damn well do it! Besides he'd never gotten hurt and this certainly wasn't the first time he'd done it. Oh but wouldn't it be cool to have some scar from a terrible injury if it all went horribly wrong and he splattered against the deck?

Logan raised his eyebrows at him, the quartermaster looked very annoyed. "And what would happen if you had broken your leg? Or a rib perhaps? We can't possibly afford to have a Captain who needs bed rest for six weeks. Especially sense we're still being chased by the kings ship."

" Wouldn't that be funny though, " Remus stuck his tongue between his teeth. "Could you imagine the blood? Oh what if the bones poked out? Wouldn't that be gross?"

" We should've left that Siren. " Virgil, (His first mate) muttered unhappily, ignoring Remus' words. Honestly they were used to he was pretty used to his Captains random gross shit. "Honestly what good is he now huh? What good are Sirens anyway? "

Remus gave him a warning look. "We saved that Siren because what the kings navy was doing to him was inhumane. Even for me, " he grinned at Virgil who fake gagged. " Also we're pirates, messing with the kings literally our thing. And I have a feeling..." Remus muttered gripping the amulet he still wore, even after everything, and looking off towards where he knew land lay. "I'm going to need that favour he promised me sometime soon."

" You can't trust a siren! " Virgil said exasperated, he rubbed his forehead like Remus was causing him physical pain. 

"I am curious however," Logan said as he and Remus moved to the wheel of the ship, Virgil waking everyone up for their morning shift , and Patton going back below deck to finish breakfast for the ones heading in for some sleep after being out all night. "Why are we headed towards this particular island? You've avoided going there for years. Ever sense we got this ship."

Remus sighed, gripping the wheel tight. "I'm not sure…something tells me I'm going to need to face someone of my past...their on that island, it's why we never go there. But the last time we saw each other years ago...they were quite clear that they never wanted to see me again." 

Logan raised his eyebrows. "So why? It seems like that person should stay in your last then. You've haven't been yourself Remus. Everyone's noticed. You're moody, you don't crack your jokes as much, seemingly keeping it all in your head, and you stare off thinking for hours. It's not like you. "

Remus chuckled. "Well I can't deny that. It's hard to be cracking the jokes when you have a sinking feeling in your gut. My amulets been weighing on me...It warns me of bad omens and it's warning me now. But it's seems to direct me back to this island. It hasn't been wrong yet, so that's where we'll go."

Logan nodded. "You know we'll follow you Remus. You've certainly earned our loyalty. Are you sure it's a good idea to see this person again though? If they hate you so much, should we even save them from whatever this bad omen is?"

Remus closed his eyes breathed, trying not banish the images of all the different ways he could kill Logan. Logan didn't know who Remus was speaking off, nor did he know their past. He probably never would have suggested it had he known who Remus was talking about. Be still... Remus but the inside of his mouth and taxed blood. 

He opened his eyes and looked back at Logan with his trademark insane smile. "Well you know what they say about family, " His eyes glowed with the sun as he looked back ahead of them, towards where the island lay in the distance. Where his brother was, his brother who he hadn't seen in years, who he couldn't deny he was excited to see again. Even though he knew...his brother wouldn't be happy to see him. "You can never seem to escape from them...even when they want you to."


	2. Chapter Two

_Roman stuck close to Remus as they strode through town. His hand tight in his fifteen year old brother's hand. The ten year old was a bit scared- well not scared! More of worried. He still didn't like the village a few miles from their cottage and wouldn't have come if Remus hadn't said he needed to._

_Roman stuck his lip out in a pout. There was too many people bustling around, and most of them weren't very nice! They we're rude and grumpy and mean. He much preferred to stay with his Mom back in the cottage but Rem said he needed to get more used to the village. It was after all a part of their home._

_Roman nearly tripped over a hole in the cobblestone and was yelled at by a man who he had accidentally bumped into. Roman's eyes filled with tears. He didn't like it here! Remus pulled him closer and they hurried off down the pathway._

_They stopped after about five more minutes of walking, in front of what looked like a half busted down building. Remus sighed and lead Roman over to the side of the building where a bunch of crates were. "Now Ro, you stay here."_

_Roman stuck his lip out farther. "That's not fair! You made me come, I wanna come in and see Dad!"_

_Remus sighed. "I'm gonna go in and get him ok? Then you can say hi. But this isn't a place for kids. "_

_"I'm not a kid! And why do you getta go in then?" Roman grouched arms folded over his chest._

_" I shouldn't have too. " Remus mumbled glaring at the entrance._

_"What?"_

_" Nothing. Now you stay here, our of the way, and you wait for me and dad to come back out ok? " Without waiting for an answer Remus walked back around front and Roman heard the opening and closing of a swinging door._

_He sat down on one of the crates and let out a small huff. Remus had made him come in the first place and now he couldn't even go in and see dad! After hearing a burst of laughter and talking Roman looked up and saw a half open window. He smiled and scrambled up the crates to be able to look in. Roman heaved himself up a bit and looking in the building._

_The window was kinda gross. It was dusty and grimey and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in over a hundred years. Roman used his sleeve to open the window a bit more and look inside. The inside.wasn't much better. The tables and chairs looked old and very breakable and the cups looked gross the liquid spilling out of them when they raised a toast a weird yellow. Roman squinted and saw Remus over by the stools and the raised table with a guy serving the weird liquid._

_And he was talking to dad! Roman smiled but it dimmed slightly when he saw that dad looked angry. He looked really mad, Roman hadn't ever seen his father like that. Remus also looked upset and mad and was talking to their father in a low tone that Roman couldn't hear._

_All of the sudden their father stuck Remus across the face. His brother fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. Roman gasped and looked unbelieving at their dad who didn't look sorry and looked half about to smack Remus again, before the dude behind the raised table grabbed his hand and shook his head. Roman's dad grumbled but stood up. He pulled out his coin purse and placed quite a few coins on the raised table before yanking Remus up off the ground._

_Roman could see from here that a bruise was already forming. Was this why Remus always returned from getting their dad from the village with bruises? But he said he just always fell, or had ran into something. Roman scrambled down the crates and around the front just in time to see Dad and Remus coming out. Remus holding a hand to cover his face._

_The second dad saw Roman his face went from angry and upset to happy. "Roman! My boy! What are you doing out here ya rascal?"_

_" I came with Remus to get you... " Roman answered a bit scared. Would his dad smack him like he'd smacked Remus a minute prior?_

_But dad just smiled and ruffled his hair. He began walking off towards home beckoning for the boys to follow. Roman fell into step with Remus behind dad. "Are you ok?" He asked gesturing to his brothers face._

_Remus gave him a grin. "Simply fell into a chair. You know me, never watching where I'm going."_

_" Right... " Roman fell silent along with his brother. He wasn't sure what to think now. Remus had just lied, and it about their dad hitting him no less. And dad had hurt Remus. Had been hurting Remus for a long time now, as long as Roman could remember him coming back with bruises. If that is what happened every time. Roman bit his lip and hurried after his father and brother, he had a lot of thinking to do._

…..

Roman smiled waving goodbye to his last customer. He locked the door behind them turning the sign to closed. He gave a small happy sigh and turned around to face his shop. "Long day today hm?" He said to his plants running a hand along their leaves, checking up on all of their growth and watering the ones who needed it. " and we had to say goodbye to some good friends today. But I'm sure they've found a great home and will grown and flourish there. " 

Roman nodded and picked up his broom. He hummed as he twirled around his shop sweeping up dust and grime and a few stray leaves. His sung to the flowers, and smiled to the succulents. He cooed at the tallest of his plants and complemented his oh so small ones on their beautiful greenery. 

Roman loved his life. He used to despise this old town. Too many memories, and not very many good ones. But when Roman had bought this old shop and turned it into his home, his lively hood, he grew to love it here. His plants were his family and he cared for them as such. And he was always sad but happy for them when they found a new home to flourish in. He was rather popular in the town, it wasn't as small as it had been before. It had grown and the people with it. Despite Roman's shop being near the edge of town it was very well liked and Roman had people coming and going all day. 

Whether they were old friends stopping for a chat, or people having come for a green companion, he was happy to serve. He had a reputation as one of the nicest people in town. 'just don't ask about his past' they say to the newcomers and the ladies trying to convince him that he's be happier with someone to settle down with. 'he doesn't like talking about it.'

And Roman would give a firm nod in agreement. The past was best kept where it belonged. In the past. Roman was happy right here in the present. Where barely anyone knew his past, or the people who he had called family. Only a few knew that Roman Darle, had once been Roman Raymond. That he owned the cottage outside of town, that people claimed was haunted. Roman closed his eyes breathing in and out and pushed those memories to the back of his mind. Roman had never been one to dwell on the past, and on should haves, and has beens, and he wasn't going to start now. 

Roman surveyed his shop with narrowed eyes. It looked good. Clean and tidy. Roman collected his coins from his treasury, and put them in his coin purse which went back in his pocket. He then blew out the lanterns around the shop. He picked up his hand lantern and headed upstairs to his flat about his shop. His home away from home, he often joked as the only thing he really did there was cook and sleep. He spent most of his time in his shop. 

Roman hummed as he opened the door to his flat shutting it behind him he walked over the the kitchen. He set his lantern down and felt a chill run down his spine. He froze, actually looking around best he could from the lantern light and the dim moonlight coming from the windows. 

His home was trashed. It was ripped apart, broken dishes and silverware littered the ground. The fact that Roman hadn't stepped on one was a miracle. He reached over behind the sink and flipped a hidden switch and a small box popped out. He grabbed the elegant knife inside and gripped it tight. Leaving the lantern he crept through the flat seeing his others rooms destroyed just like the kitchen. It was only when he reached the living area that he heard a voice.

"Despite supposedly being out of practice you still seem rather prepared for break ins hmm?"

Roman whirled around to see a match come to life illuminating a face. The man lit a lantern beside him and the room was flooded with light. The man reclined in his chair, his boots up on a table. His hand rested on his sword, and his wicked grin made Roman internally shiver. But it wasn't the boots or the long coat that gave the man away. It was his ridiculous hat, with the feather attached. He was a pirate.

Roman snarled. "Well being a shop owner, and a rather busy one at that, sadly people often want to steal my money."

The pirate leaned forward with a small laugh. He took his feet off the table and stood up. Roman took a small step back and readied his knife. The pirate swept his hat off his head and held it to his chest as he bowed mockingly. "The Dragon Witch. At your service." 

Roman's breath caught in his lungs. He'd heard of this pirate and knew this one wasn't to be messed with. After all he hadn't earned the name Dragon Witch on accident. But why was he here? Roman's shop didn't make nearly as much money as some of the higher up stores in town.

Dragon's grin widened as he stood back up and set his hat back apon his head. "I see you've heard of me." 

"What do you want? " Roman demanded. "I sell nothing but plants here, and there's not enough money here to possibly appease you."  
  
Dragon chuckled. "Well isn't that nice. For once the peasant knows there's nothing he could give me that would appease me. However...I technically already got what I came for." Dragon reached into his jacket and drew out Roman's amulet. Roman's eyes widened and he barely stopped himself from growling. Dragon watched Roman closely the amulet swinging slightly in his grip. "Amulets. Passed down from the kings of old, and given to the two first siblings at birth. Most of them were destroyed for the power whoever welds it can come to posses. However this one, and it's double, survived."

Roman inwardly shivered not liking the look in Dragon's eyes. He looked from the amulet to Dragon. "So why are you still here? Obviously you had time to get the amulet and leave without me ever knowing, why'd you stick around to meet me?"

" I was going to kill you. " Dragon confessed making Roman stiffen. "I don't like leaving loose ends. However when tracking this amulet and finding it here, I decided to do some digging before simply breaking in and killing you. And my did I like what I found out."

Roman tried to control his breathing, his walls felt like they were closing in on him and he felt trapped. He didn't like the shadows and especially didn't like what Dragon was implying.

"You see I found out some very interesting things about you past Roman Darle. Or should I say Roman Raymond? " Dragon smirked. "I knew that Remus had an amulet of course though I had always assumed he'd simply stolen off some poor soul. But no...apparently our dear Captain has a younger brother. One who has tried to bury his past deep. But not deep enough."

Roman glanced around knowing even if he made a break for the door, Dragon would catch him before he could make it out. Damn you Remus, he cursed him in his head. Why do you always get me in trouble?

"You probably don't know, sense you don't seem to like your dear brother, but me and him are in a bit of a rivalry you could say. I've been trying to steal his amulet for years and we've always been at each other's throats. He stole my first mate after all. But you..." Dragon stowed the amulet back in his coat and walked forward towards where Roman stood. Roman stumbled back until he hit a wall and Dragon was right in front of him. Roman shuddered as Dragon reached out and ran a hand down his face, the knife limp in his hand, his brain screaming at him to run.

Dragon's eyes glinted and Roman could see his terror striken face in their reflection. Every part of him was screaming for him to get a grip and stab Dragon but he couldn't move. What was wrong with him?

"I have a fun little paralyzing power," Dragon whispered in Roman's ear. " I bet your minds screaming at you to do something isn't it? But you just. Can't. Move. " he chuckled in Roman's ear and Roman would've gagged if he could. 

Dragon leaned back looking Roman over with a wicked smile and Roman had never felt more like he was just an object to be admired for someone's entertainment.

"You are beautiful I must say. And now, your mine. My new little treasure and I don't ever plan on letting you go." Dragon unsheathed his sword, and in one fluid movement brought it down on Romans head and everything went black.

Dragon watched Roman crumble to the ground with faint amusement. He sleathed his sword, squatting down and ran a hand through Romans dirty-blond locks. "Yes, I think I'll quite enjoy having you around. " He chuckled. "Luck seems to follow me around hmm? First finding this amulet, and now finding you. Two hidden treasures, but not anymore." Dragon wrapped one of his arms around Romans waist and heaved him up over his shoulder. With the one arm he held him there nice and secure, and with the other he pulled out a small matchbox. "I've heard these amulets send out distress calls to their match. Interesting is it not? Well whether it's true or not, and whether Remus answers it or not, I'm afraid your shop won't be standing to tell the tale. "

He lit the match and tossed it into a pile of ripped up paper. He also threw the lantern against the wall. Then he smirk and hurried out. The flames grew in the room and soon Romans shop was in flames.

And away on a ship Remus woke with a start. "Roman!" He cried.


	3. Chapter Three

_Roman walked alongside Remus as they headed home from the town. Remus he bought a big backpack with is money from his job at the bakery, (roman loved going to work with him and helping, the baker loved having the extra hands.) And left Roman at the library for a few hours while he shopped._

_Roman was curious to see what Remus had bought, but Remus seemed really reclusive and shied away from every question Roman asked so he just quieted down and walked next to Remus silently._

_The last two years hadn't been great, after Roman had found out that his dad was a 'drunken bastard' as his brother called him he wasn't able to hide it for all that long. And dad was angry. He wasn't happy that Roman was a bit scared of him now, he wasn't happy that Roman now looked at him with disgust, and he wasn't happy that Roman didn't spend time with him like he used to._

_The twelve year old shuddered when he thought of how he'd gotten in between his dad and Remus the other dad. His dad still wouldn't lay a hand on Roman so he had used it to his advantage. His dad had screamed at him though, driving Roman to tears which then his dad looked regretful but Remus took him away to his room away from him so nothing else could be done._

_Roman fingered the amulet around his neck. He'd had it for a few months now. His mother had given one to him and one just like it to Remus a day after Remus' seventeenth birthday. "They will protect you from danger. " she'd said. "They are magical twin amulets. Take care of them always you never know when they might save your life."_

_Roman had smiled widely at his brother but he'd looked solemnly at his mother. That night they'd talked in hush voices in the kitchen not letting Roman listen. Roman frowned. He didn't like how secretive Remus had become the last few months after his birthday. He had seemed a bit more himself when Roman's twelfth birthday had come around but then he was back to this sneaky Remus that Roman didn't really like._

_Maybe he could do something real nice for Remus and that'd make him happier. Roman smiled, that'd be good. He could work around and get Remus that nice book from the bookstore that he liked. Plan made Roman nodded in determination. He's then noticed they were walking down the lane and he could see their house in the distance. He'd been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed how close to their house they'd gotten._

_"Roman," Remus spoke up turning to his brother. Roman looked at him with a smile. " Yes? "_

_His brother is a sort of sad smile on his face. What was that about? "You know I love you right Roman?"_

_What kind of a question was that? "Of course! You're my Knight remember!"_

_Remus swallowed thickly. "Right. Just...just remember whatever happens I love you alright? "_

_Roman looked at him questionably but Remus fell silent and sped up Roman walking quicker to stay with him. What was that about? Roman bit his lip unsure. It would probably be fine. Remus was obviously just going through something and needed some time to himself. Like before when he hung out in the tips of the trees. Roman nodded to himself as they entered the cottage sure of his conclusion._

_Dinner was quiet. Dad was there and everyone seemed to be holding a breath, after all dad was gone much more often than he was home so it was like match, with everyone trying not to ignite it. Roman picked at his greens, even he could feel the tension is the room. After dinner and chores Remus asked if Roman wanted to play frisbee and Roman excited cause Remus hadn't played with him in ages agreed and they played for awhile in the front yard._

_Remus tucked him in that night, despite Roman's talk about 'him being very grown up and not needing someone to tuck him in thank you very much!'_

_Remus kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I love you little brother ok? You be good to mum ok, and don't take no shit from dad ok?"_

_Roman blinked tired at him. "Why you talking like you leaving? You going somewhere tomorrow morning ?"_

_Remus simply gripped his hand and hummed. "You keep being a good Prince ok? Don't let anyone tell you can't be one. Your brave Ro, braver than I could ever be. " he swallowed a few years slipping loose. "Just never let anyone change you ok?"_

_Roman nodded hoping that in doing that this weird mood Remus had would go away. Remus wiped his eyes and nodded, seemingly reassuring himself. "Love you bro-bro," and he slipped out of the room._

_Roman watched him go unsure if he should call out after his big brother. He felt strange, some part of him saying something was wrong. Deciding to trust in him, after all Remus was weird, and he was always there for him so there was nothing to fear. Roman turned over in his bed and fell asleep still unable to shake that feeling of wrong as he he fell asleep._

_The next morning Roman woke up with a yawn. He stretched looking around and felt off. The feeling he only grown over night. Something was wrong. It was so quiet, and Remus hadn't woken him up. Roman jumped out of bed worried and hurried down the stairs. It was rather late in the morning already, Remus normally woken him up, but where was Remus?_

_He checked his brother room but he was gone and the room looked bare. Almost all of Remus little possessions were gone. His worry growing Roman ran to the kitchen stopping when he saw something on the fridge. It was a small piece of paper and Roman snatched it relieved. Remus had probably gone into town early for some extra work. His faint smile faded as he read the letter._

  
_Hey, Bro. I'm guessing you the one who will have found this. Mom knows I'm pretty sure. She guessed awhile ago. Father I don't give a shit about, so really it's just you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm leaving on the boats. I'd take you if I could but your to young and the sea wouldn't be good for you, so I must go alone. I'm sorry for leaving you. I hope in day you can forgive me. But you'll be ok wouldn't you My Prince? Your so brave and nows a time which you must be brave. I love you little bro, I'm sorry once more._   
_Love Remus_

_Roman felt numb. He fell to his knees the world blurring. He didn't register when his mom came down and cried seeing the paper. He didn't register when his dad and mom got into a screaming match over his brother note. He didn't register any of it. His mind was stuck in one thing._

_His brother, Remus, his protector, his Knight, he'd….He'd abandoned him._

…..

Remus gripped the amulet, breathing hard. He'd felt it call out, felt Roman's pain for a moment. Something had happened. Was he too late? He stumbled out of bed, struggling to get his clothes on, pulling on his boots.

He hurried out into deck, rushing to the bow. He gazed out seeing them nearing the dock of the island. It wouldn't be too long and Remus would be seeing his brother again. Hopefully….

But Remus felt like a stone had dropped into his stomach. Something had changed overnight. It was very early morning, the golden rays of the sun were barely starting to shine over the buildings but Remus didn't care to notice as he gripped his amulet and breathed. 

After getting permission to dock, Remus impatiently tapping his foot the entire time, they let Remus and Logan get off, Virgil sat in the crows nest keeping and eye out for any trouble and tipped his hat in good luck to them as they left.

Logan watched the town with a clinical eye as they walked through while Remus looked around in awe. The town had grown so much sense the last time he'd been here. It had become a bustling port, and Remus could barely see the remains of a place he had once called home. Not that he had ever really called this place home. Remus steered them both towards the road where Romans shop was. 

_pleasebeherepleasebeherepleasebeherepleasebehereplease_ Remus chanted in his head as they rounded the corner and then he stopped abruptly, Logan accidentally running into him and almost knocking them both down.  
  
He stared in horror his hand half raised to his mouth, a gasp stuck in his throat. Logan rightened himself and let out a small, "oh goodness," 

Remus broke into a run, and Logan cursed following. They stopped in front of what used to be a small but full of life shop. Now only charred remains, a few stone posts, and some other stone walls and things that couldn't be burned but were horribly charred. You could tell it had been at one point a building but not anymore.

There were many flowers and all sorts of other tokens placed around the welcome stone where the front door had at one point probably stood. Remus neared choked, knowing it was basically the town's gravestone for his brother. 

Remus fell to knees looking around his hands gasping the ashes like they would reveal his brother fate. Had he died in the fire? Had his brother perished and that's what the amulet had woken him up about this morning?

He sobbed, Logan's hand resting on his shoulder in comfort as he simply let himself sob into his hands. He was such a coward, why had he not returned. All Remus could see was his brother screaming for help as he burned his blackened body, his laughing and smiling face reduced to ashes. He bowed his head, tears still dripping down his face. 

He was to late. 

He was always to late.

Just when Remus had given up hope, let himself fall into grief he heard a small gasp and felt Logan's hand leave his shoulder. He looked up in confusion to see Logan over in the middle of the charred remains and lifting something up into the air. He hurried back over to Remus showing it to him excitingly. 

Remus growled when he saw it. A golden double twisted button. Those were custom made and belong to one man, one who Remus knew would have definitely done this. And It made sense since he hated Remus, and had wanted an amulet for years.

"It must have snagged on something and came off." Logan explained. "And It didn't melt, even if the whole place was ablaze that's not enough to melt real gold."

"So Dragon wants to kidnap my brother hm? He must of, he never would have left Roman if he knew who he was. And he always does his research. How he found out he had an amulet is what I'd like to know." Remus rose to his feet. A scary calmness, a flaming but not screaming anger rose in Remus chest burning bright. "He better be prepared for a war, for he's brought one upon himself for this."

" But we have no way to track him. " Logan raised his eyebrows at Remus waiting for an answer.

"I have one way." 

Remus and Logan ran all the way back to the docks. After taking off, Remus not wanting to risk being caught by the kings ship even though he was pretty sure they'd lost them a day ago.

Logan explained while Remus ordered that they get a rope ladder over the side. Once that was done he pulled out a small conch shell out of his jacket and blew it. Seeming no sound came from it. The crew glanced at each other confused, but Remus simply waited.

"Well hello boys," a voice purred. "I hope I didn't take too long?"

The crew whipped around to see a yellow siren sitting on the side of the boat. It was terribly scared all the way down on half of his body. He looked at Remus as of waiting for him to speak. The crew readied their weapons shouting but Remus raised a hand for silence.

Remus walked over calmly. He held out a small knife that he'd snagged from the ashes to the siren. "This should have my brother scent on it. Can you track him?" 

The siren took it and looked Remus in the eyes. "Are you sure? "

Remus nodded and handed him the conch shell back. The siren smiled wide, his sharp and wicked teeth showing. "Then our deal is complete, and the dept shall be paid." He took a sniff and was still for a moment before his eyes glowed and then let himself fall backwards into the water.

The crew shouted in alarm again but Remus barked at everyone to go ready the ship. "He'll track him, and then we'll follow." He pointed to the yellow fins racing through the water away from them. "Get your ass' into gear and follow him! "

The crew raced to get the boat moving. Remus went to the helm and gripped the wheel, looking after the siren. 

" I'm Coming Ro,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, they're very sweet and help me continue writing this story. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter Four

_Roman stared as the coffin was lowered into the grave. His father's few drinking buddies that had come to say goodbye, said their condolences and left. Soon everyone was gone. Everyone but Roman. Roman stood there his eyes unmoving from the hole in the ground where only some dirt covered the black coffin inside. He sighed and closed his eyes breathing in deeply the evening air. He then began to shovel the dirt in. As he did his eyes strayed over to the headstone next to his father's. Mothers headstone. Roman had lost her last year and that had seemingly been the last straw for Father. He drank himself to death truly. Roman scoffed and spit on his coffin._

_Not that his father had deserved a death like that. Roman now hated his father, had hated his father for a long time. Not long after Remus had left (abandoned) him, his father had begun hitting and hurting Roman instead. His aggression wasn't kept in check at all, though Roman eventually started fighting back. He'd kick his father out of the house as he got older and was able to. He was taller and stronger. He beat his father in every fight and wouldn't take it lying down. Once he father learned he could take his aggression out on Roman he tried to start hitting Mother. He only got away with it once. He wasn't aloud home for two months after that incident._

_Roman knew it had probably happened when Remus was younger but he sure as hell wouldn't let his father beat his mom now while he was here to stop it. Roman and her had grown close over the last year's of Roman childhood. Soon he had become a man, and he has begun caring for his mom and she started failing in everyday tasks. It was heartbreaking to see his mom slowing dying but Roman never let his smile crack, or his tears fall around her. But he had cried for hours at the funeral. Father hadn't even bothered to show._

_Roman sighed and kept shovelling the dirt on. He couldn't see the coffin anymore and that filled him with a small spark of joy. He didn't want to admit it, didn't really want to think about how he'd honestly been happy when his father passed. He knew you weren't supposed to be happy but really, Roman scoffed. With the only one who'd actually cared in his family dead, and Remus wherever he was, he didn't care what anyone thought of him anymore. When he finished he left the shovel and went inside._

_He grabbed a cup of water and sat at the table, where he lit only a single candle. He could go for a drink, but he'd never let one touch his lips and really even as nice a thought as it was to just forget everything; he didn't ever plan on drinking. Roman refused to be like his father._

_He rubbed his forehead and sighed. Gosh what he wouldn't give to be rid of this place. Roman didn't have the money to leave, and he wasn't going to work across the ocean either. He had things he needed to come with him so a cabin boy wouldn't work. He finished his water and set the cup back down. Perhaps a visit to Old Charlie's plant shop would spark some life into him._

_Roman nodded and stood up. That's what he'd do. Grabbing his coin bag he locked the door and left for the village. However, about an hour later, once he'd arrived he was shocked to see the closed sign. That wasn't normal at all. It was late afternoon on a Saturday why would Charlie close his shop?_

_"Roman! Just the man I wanted to see!"_

_Roman turned around confused but smiled once he recognized the man as Charlie. "Hey! How you doing old rascal? " he teased. "I noticed you closed up early, what's that about?"_

_"I'm afraid it's not just early Roman. " Charlie said a bit sadly. "It's permanently."_

_"What!" Roman gasped._

_" I don't make the money like I used to, " Charlie said tipping his hat towards the building. "And I miss my kids and grandbabies. I've managed to scavenge the money to buy a ticket over to their place over in the small islands. I plan on living the rest of my days out there."_

_Roman looked at him flabbergasted. "But what about your shop!? Charlies place has been here forever!"_

_Charlie chuckled. "Maybe not forever but a long time, but that's why I wanted to talk with you. I'm giving you the shop Ro,"_

_Roman just blinked and let out a small laugh. "Oh that's funny Charlie, still trying to pull one over me ya rascal."_

_" I'm serious Roman, " Charlie looked him right in the eyes. "You love this place and I know that you could make it shine the way it used to. I have no need of it anymore and if it could bring you some happiness in your life well…I'm more than happy to do it,"_

_Roman just looking unbelievably at him. "Your-your serious?"_

_Charlie nodded and lifted up his hand, the keys to the shop dangling from his fingers. "Take 'em boy. It's your now."_

_Roman took them with a mumbled thank you still barely able to believe it. He was...He was getting Charlie's old shop?_

_"One condition Roman." Charlie added, Roman turning to look at him immediately._

_"Give her a new name will ya? The old girl deserves it." With one last tip of the hat Charlie walked away._

_Roman turned to look at his new shop, and carefully out the keys into the lock and opened it up stepping inside. The amazing scent of leaves and dirt filled his nostrils right away and made Roman smile. He could find happiness here he knew. Maybe he didn't need to leave after all. Maybe he could have a happy life here, No- he would have a happy life here even if he had to build it from scratch himself._

Roman stared stone faces down at the celebrating pirates from the upper deck. His barely hidden anger simmered in his stomach. He shook the bangles on his wrist again with disgust. Roman was covered head to toe in jewelry, gold and silver. Dragon had even put him in beautiful clothes, even though they were clearly made for some sort of consort. The shirt was white, rather see through and went to his elbows and had a low v-neck and the baggy pants had slits in the sides. He was barefoot, even his ankles and a few toes forced to wear the jewelry. The only things he wasn't wearing was his amulet which resided around Dragons neck.

He bit back a growl. He hated this. Being some sort of prize, a treasure or trophy for Dragon to parade around like he wasn't an actual human being. Gosh how he hated this! He wanted to be home with his plants not held captive on a pirate ship because of who his brother was!

And It wasn't like there was hope of rescue either, even if Remus had know he was here Roman doubted he would come. Risking his and his crews life just for Roman? They hadn't seen each other in years, per Romans last request. Roman winced when he thought of it. He was ashamed of what he said. Even though Remus had abandoned him as a kid, and everything, he hadn't deserved that. Roman really was sorry. On some days he was still upset with his brother on others he missed him dearly. Right now...even though he was slightly mad at his brother for slightly getting him into this mess, he'd have given anything to see him now.

"Now why don't you give us all a pretty smile?" A voice cooed in Roman's ear and he repressed the urge to shudder. He turned to face Dragon his face a stony as before.

" I don't quite see anything to smile about, " he spit at the pirate.

Dragon's grin sharpened and he wound a hand around Romans waist tugging him to his side. Roman looked away pointedly as Dragon held him progressively. "Your mine Darling. If I tell you to smile," Dragon whispered down to him. " You smile, " he squeezed Romans waist and Roman understood the underlining threat in his words.

Roman held back the retort in his throat and plastered a smile on his face. "That's better treasure," Dragon let go but his look told Roman not to move. Roman bit the inside of his cheek but stood still as instructed his smile wide and fake. Dragon moved up a few steps to the rail overlooking the lower deck and lifted his hands. A hush fell over the crowd of pirates, everyone on the shop quieting and looking to their captain.

"This is a time for celebration! " Dragon shouted. "A time for us to be joyous, for I have finally gained the power of the ancient amulets!" He held the jewel up and the pirates exploded with cheers. Dragon look over them approvingly before hushing them again with a wave of his hand. "And...I gain another beautiful treasure to be added to my jewels. " He grinned beckoning Roman forward and he walked forward and stood stiffly next to Dragon. The pirates applauded Dragon cheering once more, and Roman looked out to the sea so he wouldn't have to look down at their jeering faces.

"Remus stands no chance now! Now that the amulet and his brother are mine, soon I alone will rule the seas!" Dragon laughed and as the pirates erupted into a roar he latched it back around his neck. " let the party truly commence! "

As much as Roman didn't like to admit, the pirates did know how to party. They held small plays, and had many different games. Many drinking contests and sword fights across deck. Dragon had even allowed Roman to act as a damsel in some plays and it at least made the time aboard slightly more bearable. Honestly if he wasn't treated constantly like a possession, and his life being threatened constantly if he didn't do what he was ordered to, Roman might have even enjoyed being there.

But if course he thought too soon. Roman was off to the side, (Dragon had let Roman roam the boat with the games happened, after all it wasn't like he could escape) simply watching a act when a different pirate approached him.

"So the fierce captain Remus brother, nothing more than another pretty face," he jeered .

"You think I'm pretty?" Roman said with a small smile before looking back towards the crowd.

The pirates mood soured. "You think your so smart. Yet our captain captured you, what's that say hmm?"

" Perhaps he simply caught me off guard. " Roman retorted, not caring to look over at the pirate.

"Once he tires of you, is done with his special treasure I'm going to enjoy using you for target practice." The pirate grinned spitting on Roman's face.

" Not only would I die fighting before I was used as practice for you, but I'd probably die during it sense youd aim for the post and kill me with your bad aim! " he snarked.

The pirate let out a cry of outrage and backhanded Roman across the face. Roman fell to the ground with a small cry. He raised his hand to his cheek which had a small cut and was bleeding from the pirates ring. "That'll teach you some manners." He spat out.

" What on the seven seas in going on here? " Dragon thundered. The ship fell silent and the small crowd parted as Dragon strode forward. He looked over the scene, his eyes narrowed.

"The little minx was being mouthy captain. " the pirate explained glaring towards Roman as he slowly stood. "So I hit 'im."

" Of course, " Dragon slyly grinned. "Correction. A lesson, well...let a lesson be know then," he pulled out his sword faster than Roman could blink and sliced off the pirates head. " this one is mine! " he bellowed, pointing to Roman with his sword as it dripped red onto the deck. "Not one of you is to touch him with out my permission, understand!?"

The crew nodded. Roman looked at the scene in horror, and turned away. He nearly threw up at the sight. Oh gosh, he just killed someone for hurting him?? Roman felt like he was ten again, helpless and unable to do anything to stop what we happening around him. Oh he hoped with his whole heart that Remus wasn't on his way, because he wouldn't never forgive himself if Remus got hurt because of him.

"Take him to my cabin." Dragon said waving a hand towards Roman. Roman was still so overwhelmed he barely noticed as two pirates grabbed his arms and led him to Dragons quarters. He was pushed in and the door locked. He collapsed on Dragons cot and let himself sob, finally letting himself express everything he'd been keeping locked up for the past day and half since he'd woken up.

Roman must have fell asleep, because when he awakened it was nightfall. A candle was lit in the room but only Roman was there. Dragon must of lit it and left, Roman shuddered to think of him in here while Roman was sleeping. His felt his cheek and realized it has been bandaged while he was asleep.

He stood up and walked over to one of the small windows, it was open and Roman breathed in the early ocean air as he looked out over the dark waters. He closed his eyes a tear dripping down his face. Was this to be his life? A trophy to one of the worst pirates on the seven seas? To be held hostage, and played with like a toy?

"Are you Roman?" A quiet voice came from below.

Roman started and looked down. In the waters barely visible was a mermaid, no merman? The merman looked up at Roman his expressions hard. Roman nodded. The merman grinned his teeth shining and Roman knew instantly that this was a siren and not simply merman.

"Your brother is coming. "

Roman's eyes widened. "No!" He whispered urgently. "No! You must tell him to leave me! He cannot come! Dragon has my amulet, and he'll kill you all! You must leave before he harms you!"

" Don't tell me your worried for my safety? " the siren asked in jesting tone.

"I do not wish you hurt! You have done me no harm! So why on earth would I wish harm to you?" Roman looked up towards the deck before looking back towards the siren. " you must leave! Make haste!" He whispered as loudly as he dared.

The siren looked...touched. "Well ain't you a sweet thing? Worrying about sweet little old me. Honestly, I don't quite mind helping you out if your that nice."

" But you musnt! " Roman begged. "Oh please I can't see another hurt for me!"

The sirens eyes softened and his eyes looked over the bandage on Roman's cheek. "You seen a bit much today haven't you little one?"

Roman just sadly nodded, tears dripping down his face once more. He didn't think it was an insult, the siren was probably manu years old. He'd heard of them living for hundreds of years after all. It sounded like a term of endearment, and Roman could honestly use a little love right now. The siren moved closer to the boat. "Don't you worry young one. I'm going back to your brother and you'll be free soon."

" You promise? " Roman asked wiping his tears.

"Cross my heart." The siren swore. " now you go get some rest, and prepare yourself. You'll have to last a least another day, can you do that? "

Roman nodded.

"I knew you could. Your a strong one. You remind me of my little guppy you know. " the siren smiled. "If I have to sink the ship to free you, don't you worry little one, you'll be free."

" oh please dont. " Roman sniffled.

The siren laughed. "So sweet! Be brave young one. I will be back with your brother soon. " with that he sunk beneath the waves and was gone.

Roman watched for a bit but didn't see hide nor hair of the siren. He yawned tired for his day. He closed the small window and headed back over to the bed. He curled up in the corner and only used in pillow. Hopefully Dragon would leave him alone.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting it out slowly. He'd be brave. For the siren, and for Remus. With that last thought in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late 😅 it's just kept getting longer! Thank you all for your comments and such i hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_Roman_ _hummed as he arranged the flowers in his vase. He moved it a bit more back on his front desk and smiled. They'd been given to him by the school children, and he always kept their flowers on his front desk so everyone could see them when they came to check out._

_He stepped back and grinned widely at the many vases of flowers all over his front desk. Yesterday had been his five year anniversary of opening his shop and so many of the town's people had brought flowers from their grown plants or just ones around town for Roman to show in his shop._

_It had become a bit of a tradition that every year the people who had bought plants from Roman, if they'd grown well, they'd pluck a flower for Roman on the shops anniversary. Roman was normally able to keep them there for at least a month and it always brightened his day to know the plants that had left and found new homes were still growing strong._

_The little bell above the door rang signalling that someone had come in. "I'll be right with you!" Roman called. He finished up adjusting the last vase, and headed out towards the front. He chatted softly to his plants as he made his way through his little 'plant maze' as the kids called it. His desk was towards the back so he had to navigate a bit to get to the front. But Roman knew his shop probably better than he knew himself. He chuckled._

_He turned once more and noticed a man in a long coat. And a pirate hat?? Whatever Roman wasn't gonna judge as long as the pirate didn't steal or wreck Roman's shop he didn't really care. "Hello sir are you looking for something in particular today?"_

_The man turned around and Roman blanched, his jaw dropping in surprise as he recognized the pirates face._

_Remus sheepishly smiled. "Yes actually, I was looking for you."_

_Roman starred at him for a moment before growling and slapping him across the face. Remus groaned stumbling back a bit at the unexpected slap. He rubbed it and grimaced. "Ok yeah I probably deserved that."_

_" Probably! " Roman screeched. "You dare-! You have the audacity to show up in this shop after leaving me behind with our abusive father, and act like we're fine!?"_

_Remus looked at him a bit confused before his eyebrows lifted in shock as he stared at Roman. "Wait are you saying that he-"_

_"Yes Remus. " Roman snarled. "Father still needed to get his aggression out so he did it on me! I don't know why you thought he wouldn't you ass!"_

_Remus gaped like a fish, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. "No- he shouldn't have- he always -"_

_Roman closed his eyes and turned away. He tried to steady his breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Why are you here Remus?"_

_Remus sighed. He wanted to hug his brother, wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but he knew it wasn't wanted. Remus wasn't sure what he had expected when he came back to see if his brother was still here. He'd stopped by the house first and found it over grown and tumbling down. And two gravestones in the front yard as if to warn people from entering. Remus had cried when he'd discovered one was mothers. He wasn't surprised it'd been many years sense he'd left but the pain of knowing it was true still hurt him. "I'm sorry Roman. I truly didn't think he'd ever hurt you. I made a mistake in that."_

_" you've made a mistake in more than that, " Roman scoffed. His sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He wouldn't cry in front of Remus, he had to be strong. "You made a mistake in coming back at all."_

_Remus nearly cried. His brother didn't even want to look at him. And he couldn't even blame him. After leaving him to be abused, (You didn't know about that though a small voice in his head fought back) and leaving him to bury their parents and only now coming back honestly Remus would hate himself too. He did hate himself for taking so long to return, he's never meant for it to be this long but the years had passed faster than Remus had anticipated._

_And in all honestly Remus had been a coward as well. He'd been scared of this exact thing. That he'd return to find his brother gone, dead or hated him. Remus let his hand, which he had lifted to put on Roman's shoulder, drop. He'd been stupid._

_"I don't want to see you Remus. You've been gone for years. You left me in a abusive household, left to bury mother alone, left me to the pain and scars I had to push through, left me to think you hated me that you didn't take me because you'd never really liked me anyway. You. left. me. You don't just get to come back and act like everything's ok!" Roman choked out hunching in on himself as the tears he couldn't stop began pouring down his face._

_" I'm sorry Roman. I'm so sorry. " Remus stepped back to give him room. "please let me make it up to you-"_

_"No!" Roman whirled around to glare at Remus through his tears. "There is absolutely nothing you can do to make it up to me! Except leave! Leave and don't come back! Go Remus! Go and don't ever, don't you ever, step foot in my shop again!" With that Roman turned and ran back deep into his shop sobbing._

_"Ro-" Remus watched him to sadly but didn't stop him. He set a small letter down next to one of the plants and and tipped his hat towards where Roman had run off. "I will respect your wish. Even though it might crush me. I am sorry, but if happiness can come to you without me here, then I will make sure to leave you be." Remus let his tears fall as he bowed and left the shop._

…

  
Remus sat on the side of his ship gazing at the waters. They'd lost the siren after about ten hours of straight sailing. Remus had ordered then to stop for now and wait for him to come back. So he sat waiting and sharpening his sword. The crew seemed sceptical but Remus knew he'd be back. Sirens always finished their deals, and Janus had owed Remus a life dept. He'd be back. 

He set down his sword and sighed. It'd been almost twenty four hours sense the siren had disappeared, and while Remus did believe he'd come back he was worried about the news. What if Roman was already gone? What if that's why it was taking so long for him to return? What if-

"You look a bit deep in your thoughs Captain Remus." 

Remus eyes snapped open (when had they closed? He didn't remember doing that) and he looked down into the water to see the siren floating next to the ship. The siren nodded towards him, the smirk that was normally on his face gone, and he looked surprising solom. Remus heart felt caught in his throat. Nononono-

"You brother is alive Captain. " the siren explained. "But he's in trouble. Dragon has not treated him kindly. He needs to be rescued as soon as possible. You all must follow and with great haste."

Remus breathed, feeling his anger ignite again in his stomach. Dragon would pay for what he'd done. He nodded to the siren yelling at the crew to get the ship moving. Virgil began barking orders at the crew and within a half and hour the ship was ready to go. The siren had been swimming back and forth muttering to himself and glaring at the ship but once they were ready he grinned a wicked smile. Then turned and dove back into the waters beginning to cut through the water at a fast pace. 

Remus stood at the held holding the wheel tight. With one hand he gripped his amulet. "Give us fast winds please," he whispered. "So we may return the amulet Dragon had stolen to its rightful owner and save my brother."

The ship moved slowly after the siren for a minute and all they heard was the creaking of the boards. Then Remus heard the sound of a roaring wind and smiled. "Hold on boys!" He laughed gripping the wheel. " we're in for the ride of our lives! "

The winds hit the sails and Remus yelled in triumph as the ship creaked and began to speed up. "Lets go men! Prepare yourself for battle!" Remus eyes fixed on the siren as they began catching up, not letting him out of him of his sight. " Dragons got a bloody sea battle on his hands. "

The crew roared and Logan laid a hand on Remus shoulder. "Don't you worry captain." He looked over the crew as they began sharping their swords and getting ready the cannons. " we've all been waiting to kick Dragons ass for years. He's been a scourge on our seas for far to long. We won't lose. "

"I hope so Logan. I hope so,"

Roman had been locked inside Dragon's cabin again when he heard Dragon begin yelling. He pressed his ear to door and heard him screaming at his crew to get the ship moving. What was he saying exactly? Roman pressed closer.

"…Remus….His ship coming...move your.."

Roman pulled away gasp. Remus!? Oh the siren had got him! He rushed over to the window and looked out. Oh a ship was gaining on them and fast. That must've been Remus! A wave of fear washed over him as suddenly as the joy had, oh no. Oh no! Remus could get killed! He could get killed! Roman began searching through the cabin looking for something to pick the lock. This was a freaking pirates cabin he had to have something that could be used to pick a lock.

Roman searched frantically as he heard the first cannon fire. He shuddered trying not to think of all the things that could be happening. He yelled and kicked a chair over in frustration. Why was their not something here Roman could use to open a door?! What kind of stupid pirate was Dragon?! What pirate didn't have some sort of fail safe in their cabin? Or maybe Dragon had removed it sense he'd kidnapped Roman. Roman groaned as he let his head fall against the door. Unless…

Roman looked over at the window. He rushed over and looked around but didn't see anything. Maybe Remus ship was in the other side? It must've been because sound a of a fight drifted down to Roman. Yells and grunts and the clang of metal against metal. He hit the window angrily it was too small!

"Roman!" A voice called. 

Roman looked down and saw the siren from before and he smiled. "Oh you've come!" 

But just then Roman heard the unmistakable sound of pirates thundering down the stairs, and by how they were yelling Roman knew their were part of Dragon's crew. He gasped and ran over to the desk and dragged the chair over to the door putting it under so it wasn't able to be open. He then threw a heavy treasure chest in front of the door as well. He rushed back over to the window as he heard them trying to open it. They slammed up against it ordering Roman to open the door and Roman knew it had only delayed them a minute or two at most.

"You must break the window!" The siren called. " and jump! "

"Jump!?" Roman repeated. " are you insane?! " The door thundered behind him.

"There's no time Roman!" The siren too could hear the cursing of the pirates as they were slamming up against the door.

Roman nodded gulping. "Get back!" He called and grabbed a heavy book. 

He mustered all his strength and thrust it against the window. It shattered. Roman gasped and stepped back but the noises from the other side of the door became much louder and it looked like it was a few seconds from being shoved open.

Roman gulped and climbed into the window ledge. It was barely big enough and the glass pricked his hands and feet as he squeezed himself into the ledge. He grit his teeth as he steadied himself. The door burst open and Roman jumped.

Remus let out a mad laugh as he jumped from his ship holding onto a rope and swinging over to Dragon's ship. His sword was drawn the second he landed and the first pirate that came for him was down before Remus had even let go of the rope.

As more of Remus crew began to land on Dragon's ship the fighting truly broke out. And as much as Remus wanted to go look for his brother he'd made a plan with the siren. He was going to get Roman out. And Remus knew he would. He trusted the siren to get his brother. His amulet trusted the siren and Remus amulet was never wrong.

It was as connected to the sea as he was and it knew a trustworthy sea creature when it felt one. Virgil landed on deck next to Remus his sword drawn. "Hello captain, fancy meeting you here." 

"So you've got jokes hmm?" Remus grinned at his first mate and they both dove into the fray.

Remus fixed his eyes up near the wheel where he saw Dragon fighting some of his crew. He snarled as he spun and sliced and Remus bared his teeth as he saw a crew member fall to Dragon's sword. He looked to Virgil and they nodded to each other and took off towards the stairs fighting towards the upper deck and towards Dragon.

Remus sliced down one more pirate and tossed him over the rail. He stepped up into the deck and grinned his sword dripping. He sarcastically bowed as the all the pirates from his crew and Dragons parted to let him through. "Oh hello Dragon! "  
  
Dragon turned to him and grinned wickedly striding forward. "Why hello to you as well Remus? Tell me how is your dear brother?" Remus nearly stabbed him right then and there. " oh wait you wouldn't know would you? I think it's rather fair though, after all your stole my first mate, " he leered at Virgil who's eyes narrowed. " So I stole your dear beloved brother. " 

Remus swing his sword and Dragon blocked him. They both pressed forward til they were face to face, faces inches away from each other and swords scraping and screeching. Remus was practically foaming at the mouth in anger, he was seeing red already and the second he saw his brothers amulet around Dragons neck he lost it. He ripped his sword off and immediately went on the attack.

Dragon eyes widened at the ferocity and rushed to block. Because of Remus attacks he was kept on the defense unable to try to strike back. Remus kept pushing unaware of how the fight had erupted back up again around them. Remus continued forcing Dragon backwards til he was up against the rail. He then feined in in Dragon easing his sword to block the fake blow, he was able to knock Dragons sword out of his grip. Dragon held up his hands as Remus pointed his sword at his face. Remus reached forward with his other hand and ripped the amulet off of Dragon's neck. "This belongs to my brother." 

"It's to late for him, " Dragon snarled. "I told my men to go down and kill him. By the time you go down to the cabin he'll be dead." Dragon grinned even as Remus sword waved, but then steadied to point as his chest. 

Remus prayed that Janus plan had worked and he'd rescued Roman already. "Well if he's dead, then I suppose you should join him then hmm?" Dragons eyes barely had time to widen before Remus pulled his sword back and plunged it into Dragons chest. He choked and gripped the sword in his chest, his eyes fixating on Remus, his eyes filled with pain and hated. Remus yanked his sword out and Dragon fell to the deck, never to move again.

Remus heaved staring at his body and grinned a sick sadistic smile. He spit on his body and cursed it before turning to see the rest of the pirates either subdued or dead. Remus nodded to Virgil who grinned and began barking orders to ranshack the ship. Remus stoad the amulet away in his pocket and walked down the stairs over to the ship where a board had been secured for him to walk across. He grinned at Logan who nodded at him a small smirk on his face, two swords still in his hands.

A different crew member walked up to Remus. "Sir, Patton has your brother below," Remus thanked him immediately and heard down to his cabin. 

Remus cabin was big, and had huge windows along the bottom which were enchanted to never break, he could see that some were partly open allowing the siren to sit one the floor. Why he was still here Remus wasn't sure but he was watching Patton carefully as Patton took care of...Roman! 

Remus rushed over looking his unconscious brother over. He had a small gash across his forehead and his feet and hands were cut up bad. There was also a small cut across his cheek that must of been from before because it was partly healed. 

Remus turned to Patton. "Will he be ok?" 

Patton hummed working on bandaging Romans hands. " He should be. He's a bit banged up but thanks to him, " he nodded at the siren. "Romans safe. " 

Remus looked to the siren. "So what's up with you? You completed your end of our deal, you aren't held by a contract anymore."

The sirens eyes didn't move from Romans body. "Your brother is a soft soul I can tell. He's gone through much, especially in the last few days. He reminds me much of my little guppy, strong willed and sassy but a sensitive person inside that he's scared to show. Mine gets it from me probably." The siren gave a dry chuckle. " Whether you like it or not I've basically formed a family bond with your brother. To me he is like my guppy now. So don't expect this to be the last you'll see if me. "

Remus sighed inwardly. Of course Roman had to go and form a family bond with a siren. He was too much of a bloody goodytwo shoes is what the problem was. 

"He needs to rest for now." Patton finished bandaging Romans feet and tied the bandage securely. 

The siren nodded. "I'll watch over him for now. Go clean up what you must." 

As much as Remus wasn't sure about leaving his brother with the siren he had a feeling Roman would be fine. He took the amulet out and put it back around Roman's neck. " Rest little brother" his kissed his forehead softly and ruffled his hair before him and Patton went out to get started on cleaning up and getting the rest of his crew over on his ship. They'd leave the rest of the pirates alive and they'd sail off leaving there, Dragons crew (Well what was left of it anyway) would know better than to mess with then now.

  
Roman woke up and his first sense was pain. He groaned his head, hands and feet ached. Where was he again? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was jumping...

"I see your awake."

Roman let out a small yawn as his slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he saw a cabin? He sat up slowly wincing at the pain in his hands as he looked for who had spoken.

"You're in Captain Remus cabin if that's what your confused about,"

Roman turned to see the siren who rescued him. He was sitting on the floor of the ship only his tail going out the window and resting in the ocean. He grinned at him. "Good evening little guppy. You've been asleep awhile. " seeing Roman's still confused face he chuckled and explained. "After you jumped the pirates managed to hit you in the head with some book. I caught you and brought over back to the ship where Patton, one of Remus crew members was waiting. He is the one who cleaned you up and got you in those clean clothes. He also fixed up your wounds." 

Roman smiled softly. "I'll have to thank him. Thank you as well, you've helped me so much..."

" Janus. "

"What?" Roman blinked.

" My name is Janus. " the siren- Janus have him a soft smile. "I'm afraid your a part of my family now little guppy. A family bond was formed and that's not something to be taken lightly. I would prefer you don't use the name around others though. Names do have power young one." 

Roman looked shocked. "Of course, thank you. I don't know how well we can keep in touch though... I wish to return to my shop sense this is all over."

Janus looked at him sadly. "I don't think that's possible. Remus told me earlier that Dragon burned it to the ground. There's nothing to return to guppy."

Roman stared at him. "No, No please tell me this is done sort of joke."

Janus bowed his head.

Roman raised his shaking hand to his mouth to try to stifle the sobs breaking through. His eyes were wet and tears dripped down his face. Of everything that has happened in the past few days, this was the worst thing Dragon could have have done to him. His whole life, everything he'd built for himself, it was all gone. 

Roman stopped trying to hold it in and let himself cry. He sobbed for everything he'd lost, and for all the things he'd been through. He cried for his plants, his own little family that was now simply ash or gone. He cried that once again he'd lost his home. He felt like a lost kid again, abandoned and alone. His savings, his things, everything Roman had owned was in that shop or above it and now it was gone. 

Only when he let his hand fall did it accidentally brush across his neck and he felt his amulet. His sobs quieted for a minute as he gripped it in his hand. He hadn't worn it in years. Only a few years after Remus had left he stored it away is drawer. When he moved above the ship it was out in a different drawer in his room. But he hasn't worn it in a long time. It felt comforting and slightly warm like it was trying to help calm him. Roman smiled through his tears a bit. That was nice.

"I'm sorry for your loss Roman," Janus said quietly. " I realize this place meant a great deal to you. "

"It was my home," Roman whispered. "I have no where else, and no money either. "

"You have here. Your brother would surely let you stay." Janus raised his eyebrows at Roman insistent shaking of his head. 

" No, I said- I said terrible things to him. I ruined our relationship. I messed up and, and he probably doesn't even want me here! " 

"Now where did you ever get that idea?" 

Roman jerked around to see Remus standing in the doorway. He walked over and sat on the bed still giving Roman plenty of room but also looking him over. He lifted his hand and carefully set it over Roman's. Not really holding so he wouldn't accidentally hurt him. "Roman...I could never hate you. And I certainly wouldn't hate you for what you said. You wanted me to leave and that is completely understandable. I hurt you, and caused you much pain and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for not getting to you in time either. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. I'm sorry,"

Roman shook his head. "I'M sorry Rem. I was hurt and I just attacked you with all that. I didn't really want you gone, and I've missed you a lot. Sometimes…sometimes I'm still mad yeah but I've had time to grow and forgive, I'm nreally sorry for what I did. And I forgive you for what you did. Do you...can you forgive me?"

" Of course Roman. Of course. " Remus opened his arms and Roman giggled sadly before basically falling into Remus arms. He sobbed and hugged his brother tightly them both whispering apologies and forgiveness. Janus smiled and nodded. He slipped back into the ocean. He'd be back of course but for now he would leave the brothers to themselves. 

And that's the end of the story. I could go one about their adventures and how The Duke became the Fiercest and most feared pirate on the seven seas, with The Prince being the best swordfighter the seas had ever seen, and how The Duke was known by his sadistic smile and his mace, and how The Prince became know for his gentle kindness but how if you pissed him off you had his family The Duke and two full grown sirens to deal with but really… that's a tale for a different day isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's joined me in this adventure! I hope you've enjoyed it and that it was a satisfying ending! 
> 
> Thank you for staying and commenting and being a part of this amazing story! 
> 
> Stay safe and I love you all! Happy sun/moon time!


End file.
